bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Additoddgymnast
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kōkichirō Takezoe page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 04:18, November 24, 2010 Kido The Kidō page is up to date. The spell Yoruichi used in Episode 318 is Tozanshō. Which is already on the page.-- Edits If you want any edits of yours not to be undone, you have to reference it. Youtube videos are not referencing.-- I have already told you not to put youtube videos in articles. If you do so again, it will be considered spam and you will be blocked from editing.-- I have backed it up it's clearly in episode 325,http://animephase.com/bleach-episode-325/ is more proof for you I'm only bringing attention to it I on not know how ot use links with this crap, sorry forit being sloppy, but I am RIGHT Sign your posts. Also, no, you are wrong. She does not use Raikhoho in that episode. Even if she did, you need to REFERENCE IT.-- LOL you mean from the shows or manga? And reference i gave the reference just like anyone else Bleach episode 325, and watch the episode before arguing, it makes you seem naive otherwise. I'm not trying to be ruse but you are acting like just because you did not discover this it can not be posted. By the way someone needs to post that entire series with the regai why has no one updated it??? A reference is done by adding either Bleach manga; Chapter #, pages #-# or Bleach anime; Episode # If you watch the episode again, you will see that she does not use Raikhoho. She uses Hado.88 not 63. The Reigai Uprising is already created.-- okie dokie i saw raiho silly me sorry for getting worked up, also are we able to post video of her using danku on her page i thought that that was awesome Again, sign your posts, this can be done by adding four tildes to the end of your post. Videos do not go on articles.-- How would I go about adding a video then? Again, please sign your posts. As I said, we do not place videos on articles.--